<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The End Has a Monarchy?! by Seline_Aristo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504188">The End Has a Monarchy?!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seline_Aristo/pseuds/Seline_Aristo'>Seline_Aristo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Hybrids, I had to tag this 3 times now, Inner Dialogue, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), My First Work in This Fandom, No Beta read we die like men, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please be nice, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Royalty, Traditions, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), clingyduo, might be occ, please work, there's an end kingdom btw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:20:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seline_Aristo/pseuds/Seline_Aristo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Ranboo-centric fic because there isn't enough out there. </p>
<p>Being the sole heir to a country that is sealed off from the rest of the world isn't the most glorious . I mean , the endermen are fine and his mother is a sweet women ( excluding the fact that she is a dragon hybrid) .  But he's a kid , and kids are curious little creatures . <br/>So when his mother finally lets him take a trip to the overworld , he didn't know what he expected. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>{This is my first fic in this fandom , so if characters are a little occ I apologize for that}</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>ALL PLATONIC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>573</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   The End dimension is sealed off in the Dream Smp . No one had any second thoughts about it , after all nobody would dare to question Dream’s authority . The admin made it quite obvious that he doesn’t want to discuss it. </p><p> </p><p>    Sealing off The End Meant several things , </p><ol>
<li> The ender dragon cannot be slain.</li>
<li>People will have no access to shulker boxes or elytras. </li>
<li> Nobody , under any circumstances would be able to visit the end cities. </li>
</ol><p> </p><p>   This didn’t affect their lives on the SMP too much . People were too caught up in their wars , their betrayals , their countries and land . Life in the SMP was hectic , but it kept them distracted . </p><p> </p><p>   A lone boy walked down the empty halls built with end stones , a dimly lit torch in hand , the flame of the torch slowly withered away , threatening to fade away at any second . </p><p> </p><p>  Heterochromatic eyes met with a pair of hands that looks like it’s of a vicious beast . He supposed his mother is some sort of beast , her temper and overprotectiveness make her act like one for sure . He had heard of ancient stories that his mother told him , how the ender dragon terrorised many . His mother would always laugh and pass it off as a silly rumor. </p><p> </p><p>   He felt his mother’s hand gripped onto his tightly , he squeezed his mother’s hand gently . He knows how upset she must be , no matter how hard she denied it. It’s his first time stepping foot into the overworld after all . </p><p> </p><p>   He smiles fondly as his mother embraced him in a tight hug , so tightly that he could’ve swore that he heard his ribs crack . He gave his mother a light pat on her back , signaling it’s about time he starts his journey . </p><p>  </p><p>   A few sniffles can be heard as his mother let go of him . He closed his eyes as his mother shoved a package into his arms . He glanced down and decided to take a look at what possibly could his mother gifted him . But a claw firmly clutched onto his shoulder , maybe he shouldn’t open it right now .  </p><p> </p><p>    The Prince of The End looked at his people , a crowd gathering around the End gateway .  His grasp on the bag tightened , his stomach tying up into an uneasy knot . Maybe he should come back another day instead , the thought immediately left his mind as he noticed how happy the endermen were , they were all cheering on the young prince , he can’t let them down now . Taking one last look at his mom , he takes a gulp and jumps into the portal . </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>R̷̩̐â̴̢̢̨̮͕̥̱͓̮̟̾̊͋̓̂̄̆̈́̊n̷̙̈́̅̓̊͛̅̏̇̓b̸͉̯̻͕̮̖̬̬͎̿̿̾̾͒̂̕͠o̸̭͓̖̤͈͔͙͒͆͋̏̅͛̉ó̸͔̣͚̇ ̵̠͔̘͍̪̣̲̉̑̄͝ḩ̴̭̟̖͔̘̳͂à̶͓̺͖͍͎͉̈́̅̊̍̇s̸̢̧̺̱̟̃̉ͅ ̷̖̺͙̻̙̗̗͔̱͙̀͗͗͒m̵̧̛͔̰͔͍̦̜͔̥̺͐̽͐͊͐̒̈́̈́ą̶͙̰̣̫̝̮͕̳͗̆̂͒͑̑̈́͝ḑ̸̼̩̯̬̙͇̘̍̿͆͂̽̄͒͑͒e̷̝͂ ̶̨̣̰͖̲̇͐̋͂̓̉́̓͘͝t̸͕̞̦͙̲͖̯͌̋̕͝h̴̬͈̙͑̍͂̋e̴̪̥̪̪͖̲̼̐̈́̊̔͑̈́ ̵̪̂̓̐̄a̶̙̖̺͇͔̝͐͑̓̋c̵̗̊ĥ̶͔̙̻̏ĩ̴̢̟̺̱̩͈̙͚͗̔͊̿̃͘͜͝e̴̛͍̯̠͋̅͊͑v̶̧̩͖͖̋̿̽͠͝ē̶̢̢̛̗̞̙͖͈̹̟͎̄̕m̶̪͕̀̀̆̆̚e̸̞̥̙̯̻͉̿ņ̵̦̘̇̏t̵̡͔͓͕̣̹̦͈̬̼̂̐͘ ̵̧̧̣͉̹͔̫̦͈̗́͂̀̀̍̐̊͘{̷͚̜̜̜̬̟̐̇͐̿̇͝F̴̡̛̹̞̻̣̙̱̥͍̖͆͂̇r̴̢̡̭̳̺͈̊̏̈́̂̋̌͒̊͊̾e̸̮̥͔̯̓͒̇̇̋ͅͅe̷̢̮̟̼͔̽́̚͝͝͠ ̵̼͙͊ẗ̴̨̩̪͚́̾͒̓͂̈́̿̏̊͋ḩ̴̡̡̖̣̜̙͈͌̊̽ê̷̮͖̄͑̽ ̸̜̩͉̣̻̱̼̀ẻ̸̫̏̎̚n̸̗̅̽͠͝ḑ̵̣̳̰̯͎͎̟̈́̓̒?̵̧͉̔̂̇͌̀̎͠?̶̧̡͎͚͔͈̲̩͎̣̽̓̄̏̆̐͂͐?̵̼̑̌̔͊͘̚}̸̫̀̓̂</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this , if you have any consecutive critism , I fully welcome it .</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The overworld</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ranboo finally makes it to the overworld!! Of course , things are gonna escalated soon enough .</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Going through the gateway is … quite the experience . Ranboo can’t put his finger down on how to describe it , it was a warm sensation , but also cold and scary at the same time. He heard a song in ancient ender dialect , however the melody was lost in the hazy static noise he heard in his ears . It started off quite unnoticeable , but it slowly grew louder and louder until he can’t ignore it anymore. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>   He rubbed his forehead in annoyance , his worries starting to make themselves known . Had something gone terribly wrong ? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>   He let out what seems to be a groan of pain , the melody starting to intangible itself with the static . Panic started to course through his veins , his stomach felt like it was doing flips. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>   The horrible mangle noise of the static and the tune abruptly came to an end . His body was thrown onto the ground forcefully . He shut his eyes tightly , bracing for the impact of his back colliding with the floor. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>   But it felt … soft? He opened his eyes in a frenzy of confusion . He was lying down in a field of soft rose petals , he distinguished the flower by the crimson shade red. Back in The End , endermen would bring many different flowers from their travels . </p>
<p> </p>
<p>   The flowers never stayed long due to the infertile land of The End of course . So Ranboo had actually never seen a flower field in its prime , with tiny creatures that striped with yellow and brown flying , making small buzzing noises. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>   He picked himself up from the ground , a few petals stuck in his hair but he didn’t mind it . The flowers had a sweet scent that he took in. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>   His moment of relaxation was immediately disturbed however, when he felt a soft vibration coming from his bag . Right , the bag his mother gave him . He almost forgot about it in his moment of euphoria . </p>
<p> </p>
<p>   The vibration did not cease to stop however , so he opened up the zipper on the purple … bag? Sack? He wasn’t sure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>   Glazing into his package , he saw some things that reminded him of home , a bottle of dragon’s breath , a pair of elytra , some purple slabs , a few enderpearls and … a small black communicator . </p>
<p> </p>
<p>   He gingerly picked up the communicator , he felt the small device vibrate intensely in his hand . He opened up the communicator and took a look at the messages. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>R̷̩̐â̴̢̢̨̮͕̥̱͓̮̟̾̊͋̓̂̄̆̈́̊n̷̙̈́̅̓̊͛̅̏̇̓b̸͉̯̻͕̮̖̬̬͎̿̿̾̾͒̂̕͠o̸̭͓̖̤͈͔͙͒͆͋̏̅͛̉ó̸͔̣͚̇ ̵̠͔̘͍̪̣̲̉̑̄͝ḩ̴̭̟̖͔̘̳͂à̶͓̺͖͍͎͉̈́̅̊̍̇s̸̢̧̺̱̟̃̉ͅ ̷̖̺͙̻̙̗̗͔̱͙̀͗͗͒m̵̧̛͔̰͔͍̦̜͔̥̺͐̽͐͊͐̒̈́̈́ą̶͙̰̣̫̝̮͕̳͗̆̂͒͑̑̈́͝ḑ̸̼̩̯̬̙͇̘̍̿͆͂̽̄͒͑͒e̷̝͂ ̶̨̣̰͖̲̇͐̋͂̓̉́̓͘͝t̸͕̞̦͙̲͖̯͌̋̕͝h̴̬͈̙͑̍͂̋e̴̪̥̪̪͖̲̼̐̈́̊̔͑̈́ ̵̪̂̓̐̄a̶̙̖̺͇͔̝͐͑̓̋c̵̗̊ĥ̶͔̙̻̏ĩ̴̢̟̺̱̩͈̙͚͗̔͊̿̃͘͜͝e̴̛͍̯̠͋̅͊͑v̶̧̩͖͖̋̿̽͠͝ē̶̢̢̛̗̞̙͖͈̹̟͎̄̕m̶̪͕̀̀̆̆̚e̸̞̥̙̯̻͉̿ņ̵̦̘̇̏t̵̡͔͓͕̣̹̦͈̬̼̂̐͘ ̵̧̧̣͉̹͔̫̦͈̗́͂̀̀̍̐̊͘{̷͚̜̜̜̬̟̐̇͐̿̇͝F̴̡̛̹̞̻̣̙̱̥͍̖͆͂̇r̴̢̡̭̳̺͈̊̏̈́̂̋̌͒̊͊̾e̸̮̥͔̯̓͒̇̇̋ͅͅe̷̢̮̟̼͔̽́̚͝͝͠ ̵̼͙͊ẗ̴̨̩̪͚́̾͒̓͂̈́̿̏̊͋ḩ̴̡̡̖̣̜̙͈͌̊̽ê̷̮͖̄͑̽ </p>
<p≯̜̩͉̣̻̱̼̀ẻ̸̫̏̎̚n̸̗̅̽͠͝ḑ̵̣̳̰̯͎͎̟̈́̓̒?̵̧͉̔̂̇͌̀̎͠?̶̧̡͎͚͔͈̲̩͎̣̽̓̄̏̆̐͂͐?̵̼̑̌̔͊͘̚}̸̫̀̓̂</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Dream : what </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream: WHAT</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TommyInnit: BIG MAN WHAT IS THIS </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tubbo: I thought you sealed off the end????</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream: I DID THO???</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TommyInnit: THEN WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream: SHUT UP IM TRYING TO SOLVE THIS</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tubbo: DREAM WHO IS THAT</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream: I DONT KNOW</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fundy: You didn’t whitelist them?!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream: NO?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  He didn’t understand what whitelisting meant, but it seems like he has made a mistake . He quickly pocketed his items into his inventory . Careful as to not make a scene , he looked down at his two-toned gloves . One black and one white , he quickly left the flower field , whatever is happening , it seems like he made a big mistake. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  The communicator was still making a big commotion. He gripped it tight in one hand , hoping to muffle the noise . He looked around at his surroundings . There were trees towering around him , he was considerably tall but these trees still manage to cover him in its shade. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  If he wasn’t currently having a big ordeal , maybe he could’ve admired the scenery but for now , running into the hundreds , if not millions of trees , seems to be the best option .</p>
<p> </p>
<p>   The young prince walked for what had felt like an hour or so . He was growing tired , he might have long legs that could carry him through the woods , but his lanky and tall features prove to be more of a burden .</p>
<p> </p>
<p>   The buzzing noises the communicator made during the trip was not a pleasing small hum like the ones from the bees , but like the loud static noise that greeted him into the overworld . </p>
<p> </p>
<p>   He made it to a nearby village where he could see some endermen lingering around . He wondered where they had been when he first spawned in . To his knowledge , endermen are everywhere on the overworld , so why had there been so few from the forest ?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>   He strolled into the village , noticing a lack of … what were they called again… ah right , Iron Golems ! </p>
<p>   He walked up to a villager asking if he could stay in their village for a while . The Villagers must’ve noticed his hybrid features , but as Ranbbo didn’t show any sign of hostility , they gladly welcomed him to stay the night . </p>
<p> </p>
<p>   He took a small tour around the village , taking in the scent of fresh baked bread , which made his mouth watered. He looked around at how they had a farm and how the children were running around with playful grins on his face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>   In a way , he was reminded of The End , it’s foolish isn’t it? He had barely even stayed in the overworld for a day and he was already homesick . The way that the enderchildren would always play tag among the end cities’ streets , the way that there are different jobs and how it all operated . </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  But most of all , the village’s library .His tour guide said that their library was small and frankly quite old and useless , but Ranboo found some comfort in the small room . </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  Old books were lined up against the wall , the spines torn and looked as though it was about to collapse at any second . The single pair of torches that dimly illuminated that room , cobwebs lined across the ceiling. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  He spent the rest of the day there , reading and analyzing the different books and the history behind it .He had immersed himself in the books , learning about the history of a country name L’manberg and how it came to be. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>   The young prince had been told stories about L’manberg before , whether it was tiny rumors the endermen spread or a bedtime story his mother told him .  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>   He had heard of the humans that fought for freedom and how the hunters fought back ten-fold . Every time he heard the story , he felt a little bittersweet. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>   In the stories , there was always a good side and a bad side. But no matter how he looked at the history of L’manberg , he can’t help but think that both sides have caused harm . </p>
<p> </p>
<p>   It was like a fond game he remembered playing with his mother , chess.. was it ? In the game the pieces are split into black or white , representing good and bad , his mother told him. It was exactly how these stories depict them .</p>
<p> </p>
<p>   Ranboo thinks that despite what the stories told him , his view of the story will always be gray . Just various shades of gray , some lighter , some darker . After all , no one is completely bad in nature . And in that sense , no one is also completely in the right.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>   In his pocket , the communicator buzzed , a small message delivered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream: I finally got his cords , we're going after him tomorrow </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter is really rushed and i feel like my writing was a bit scuffed . I might redo this chapter in the future , Hope you enjoyed it though !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The forest and the flower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ranboo left the village and he returned to the forest . But let's see if his plans for a peaceful trip ... remains untouched</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Very shabby chapter , read at your own risk .</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Ranboo lied down on the grass field , he left the village earlier this morning but now he had no certain destination to go to . </p><p> </p><p>   Maybe going to a whole new dimension without planning ahead is not the best idea. He looked around the terrain , the ground is thriving with fertile soil and many living plants. There were tons of trees that stretched across the earthly floor . </p><p> </p><p>   Maybe he can head north , he had always been curious about the snowy landscape , however if he were to go to the arctic , he would need to craft a pair of boots and a helmet in case it snows. </p><p> </p><p>  The hybrid knew better than to venture in the snowy plains without armor. Being half-enderborn means touching water is a big no-no. </p><p> </p><p>  As there is no water in The End , he had actually never touched water. But he knew that it hurt them , his mother described it as a stinging pain that only gets worse , it makes you want to rip out your own skin in frustration. </p><p>  </p><p>  He turned around on the grass field , lying on his stomach instead. He smiled as the bees flew around from flower to flower , collecting the nectar to take back to their hive.</p><p> </p><p>  He looked around and saw a small patch with bright yellow flowers , it caught his attention immediately . The ender-hybrid got up and walked over to the daffodils , the flowers were in their prime it seems , a few bees can be seen dancing around this area .</p><p> </p><p>   The warm yellow would go perfectly with a lilac color . It just so happens that his mother wears a light shaded purple gown . He leaned down and picked a few flowers . He looked around for any endermen that could help him deliver the flowers to his mother . </p><p> </p><p>   He looked over the trees and saw a familiar face , it was an enderman that goes by the name Edward . The enderman had served his family for quite a long time now . He lets out a sigh of comfort .He motioned the enderman to come closer. He handed the flower gently to Edward.</p><p> </p><p>   “Please take these to my mother . It's a gift.” Endermen are very awkward mobs , so when Edward only slightly nodded before teleporting away , he didn't make much of how hurried the enderman behaved. </p><p> </p><p>  The young hybrid strolled around the forest , skipping over some rocks occasionally , the forest was vast and filled with many creatures , but when he ventured deeper into the woods , he could see less animals or ... anything at all.</p><p> </p><p>   The grass floor seemed to have withered away  , the warm green colour had faded into a dusty shade of brown , the trees were overgrown and tightly knitted together , not letting a single drop of the sun seep in . </p><p> </p><p>  He looked around for any sign of life in this part of the forest . He could hear a clatter of footsteps heading towards . Part of his conscience told him that he should flee , and run far far away from this ; but part of him beckoned him to stay , to go investigate the source . </p><p> </p><p>   His flight or fight senses had kicked in , for all he knew , it could just be a mob , but there’s a part of his brain telling him that whoever is walking towards them is not as friendly as the endermen or the villagers . </p><p> </p><p>   He felt a horrible , horrible churning feeling in his stomach . It felt like he was going through the gateway again , the faint sound of the sound eerily rang in his ears . His brain was yelling at him to pay attention . But he couldn't , it was like his soul being ripped apart from his body , he couldn't understand the feeling of panic .</p><p>   It's just some footsteps after all .... right ?</p><p>   He wasn't in danger ... right? </p><p>   No , of course not , he's perfectly fine .. isn't he? </p><p> </p><p>  He could feel his anxiety creeping up onto him , like invisible hands tightening around his throat . He could feel his legs giving out beneath him , he can't feel the pain however, he couldn't scream as the feeling around his throat tightened  , he couldn't see anything as his tears run down his face , slightly burning his skin , he couldn't feel the stinging pain his mother had described , only a headache that felt like he had hit in the head with a brick .</p><p> </p><p>   He didn’t even notice a green-clad man raising his crossbow , the arrow aimed for his chest. A smiley face mask covering whatever emotions he might be feeling , which we can assume is none at all , Dream never held any remorse after all .... right? </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AHHH this chapter was way shorter , but I hope you guys enjoy . My computer restarted itself this morning and accidentally deleted my google docs . This was very hurried as I want to give you guys content . But it strayed away from my original plan for this chapter . Hope you guys still enjoyed though!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The confrontation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They meet , maybe this could be the start a friendship , just maybe.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you everyone who read this fic ! I'm glad that most of you found it enjoyable . Anyways here's chapter 4 , it was written today as the past few days has been quite eventful . The chapter is a bit rushed at parts , but overall I think it's pretty good .</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Drip , drop , drip . The sound of his blood slowly making a small puddle on the floor shook him out of his anxiety attack . The soft dripping sound broke the creepy silence in the woods . His arm? There was an arrow in it , with streaks of blood running down his arm. </p><p> </p><p>   If that didn’t get him out of it , then the horrible twisted screams of the endermen most certainly did. He mustered up whatever strength he had left and looked up.</p><p> </p><p>   The endermen was surrounding something , waving their frantic arms around , trying to hit whatever it was .</p><p> </p><p>   He assumed it was a skeleton , he hasn’t seen anyone , excluding mobs in the area . The thought of comfort left his mind as soon as he caught a glimpse of the thing , no… person who was surrounded by the livid crowd . And it was definitely not a skeleton. </p><p> </p><p>   It was a man , an adult he assumed , wearing an annoyingly bright lime green hoodie , he almost cringed at the sight of the hoodie . More importantly was that he held a sword in his hand , the man had sent calculated swings at his people .</p><p> </p><p>   The very thought of his people harming themselves in order to protect him made his heart lurch forward . They were going to die at this point! The man had proven himself well-armed and dangerous against the mob who were using their bare hands to fight .</p><p> </p><p>     “W̶͍̖̙̊̇͆̌͆̅̆̄ã̷͙̃͛i̷̡͚̖̻͕̤̩̼͗̑̀̔̊̇͋̇͝ẗ̷̨̹̤͇̱͉̬̙͇́̌̓̈́͑͆̏͝ ̵̣̄͛̋̂͠,̵̢͉̖̔̉̏̃͊͊̽̚ ̴̧̛̫͖̼͈͓̉͗l̴̢̨̧̛͈̻̜͂͗̿̎̔̕͘e̶̛͖̩̰̠̖̍̄͂̄̃̾̋͘t̵͖̦̩̹̔̐̓̊͘͝ ̸̢̢̖͇̺̈́͛̅͆̈͗̊̌h̶̨͓̭̳͎̥̺̬̺̉̊̏̍̽̇̉͝į̴̬̳͔̗̘͍͉̮̂̔̽̌͝͝ṁ̴̗͎͆̈͗̀̍́̚͝ ̵̜̹͔̝̘͎̤̯͚̊̿̈̆͜͠ġ̶̢͙̺͕̩̩̤͛̽̀̓ō̵̫̬̻̇͗̿͌̕̕͠!̶̛̖̻̫̥̳͇̂̄̀͑̔̉͑̎̈́” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>   Almost as if they were in a trance , the endermen had dispersed , leaving purple particles where they had been standing. The man holding the sword had a white mask covering his face it seems , the eerily  creepy smiley face carved into the porcelain made him shiver in his own skin . </p><p> </p><p>   The man had calmed down , his dirty blonde hair peeking out , his pants covered in a purple liquid that Ranboo identified as enderborn blood . The man still had a firm grip on his sword , making Ranboo wonder if he was going to be attacked again. </p><p> </p><p>   The paranoid filled thought ran through his mind , he had just been shot , plus he didn’t have any armor , and the fact that this man had proved to be a resilient fighter , doesn’t make escaping seem like a viable option . </p><p> </p><p>   He doesn’t dare move from his spot , the silence had returned to the forest … almost . The soft sound of the blood dripping off from his arm . The adereline that was coursing through him a few moments ago was slowly going away while the pain took it’s time to settle in . </p><p> </p><p>   He bits his bottom lip in pain , should he take out the arrow? </p><p> </p><p>   He decides that the arrow is adhering his movements , so he gingerly wraps his fingers around the shaft of the projectile .  He prepared to pull it out , shutting his eyes as tightly as possible .  </p><p> </p><p>   Instead of the sharp pain he had expected to feel , a rough calloused hand snatched a hold on his wrist. He cautiously opened his eyes to meet face to face with the cryptic smiley face . He flinched but the hand kept a good hold on him . </p><p> </p><p>   “Don’t pull the arrow out . Leave it in . The pressure is keeping the blood in.” wait , he’s helping him? </p><p> </p><p>   “Ah , please don’t kill me , sir…..” he trailed off in the end . the man pulled a 180 on him , first he had shot him , now he’s helping him? </p><p> </p><p>   “You’re going to die if I don’t help you . The arrow was enchanted.” The hoodie man said so matter of factly , almost as if they were having a nice chat , but one of them just tried to kill the other . Friendly chat ey?</p><p> </p><p>   Ranboo almost did a double take , “It was what- wait .... what?” Under literally any situation this would have been funny , but the arrow was still lodged in his arm and the sharp pain was starting to get to him. “Wait if it was enchanted , shouldn’t we take it out?” He asked frantically. </p><p> </p><p>   Oh ender , if his mother saw his current state of distress , he can’t tell if she would laugh or would she just shake her head in disappointment . </p><p> </p><p>   “Trust me , the enchantment only works after you pull it out .” The guy with the hoodie , Ender , he really needs to stop calling him ’hoodie guy’ . </p><p> </p><p>   “Uh sure .” Ranboo muttered , he was really just trying not to die here after all . Plus , the man seems to know what he’s doing .  </p><p> </p><p>   The man pulled out his inventory and Ranboo caught a glimpse of what was inside , he saw an enchanted axe and another set of armor . He made a mental note to not try to anger him .</p><p> </p><p>   Mr green hoodie man pulled out a bottle filled with a fuchsia liquid . He handed it to him , well , more like shoved it into his hands .  </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>  “Healing pot , drink it.” </p><p> </p><p>   The young hybrid brought the bottle to his mouth , almost hesitating to drink it before slowly gulping it down.  </p><p> </p><p>   He felt more alive thanks to the healing potion , when he finished , the wound where the arrow is supposed to be had faded , only leaving a slight scar. The dripping sound of the blood is gone now , but replaced with uncomfortable silence . There was an underlying tone of tension , Ranboo would run but the intimidating aura the man gave off was just …. unsettling .</p><p> </p><p>   “Oh that actually helped a lot . Thank you sir……” He trailed off again , he still hasn’t caught the man’s name and now his anxiety is slowly rising . </p><p> </p><p>                                                                                             “My name’s Dream .“ </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That's the chapter , Thank you to everyone who left comments . They all give me a big boost to my ego . :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The white mask</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream :)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I haven't uploaded in a while due to a writer's block but now im back for the better ,  i hope.<br/>Here's chapter 5 , hope you all enjoy . I think I should start making a upload schedule , I'll talk about that i the end notes . For now , please enjoy this short chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>  The green clad man who had just introduced himself as Dream was almost like a cryptid if Ranboo had to describe him . </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  The pearly white mask made from porcelain , with the ominous smiley face carved into it was horrifying . It masked any sign of emotion that the man might have been displaying . Only showing a cold hard shell of his emotions . </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Ranboo is very open about his emotions , he laughed , he cried , he cheered , he wallowed . Some might have seen emotions as a vulnerability , some may see it as a strength . Ranboo sees it as natural , everyone had their ups and downs in life . After all , emotions are a part of you , it’s in your blood, even if it’s a different coloor . </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   I guess that’s why he sees the man in front of him as a cryptid , he hides behind that mask . Shielding away his natural instincts from others , maybe he thought of it as a weakness , just maybe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “So , I told you my name now. Can you tell me yours?” The tone was not friendly , it didn’t feel like a genuine question , but a demand .</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   “O-oh , sorry for spacing out there. I’m Ranboo , nice to meet you.” He moved his weirdly long arms and reached it out for Dream to shake . It was one of the common courtesy humans do to greet each other , right? He’d read about it in a book once , he thinks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Dream reached his hand out and eagerly shook his hand . It felt off , the handshake wasn’t something he’d expected , he’d thought it would be warm and welcoming .... but … it felt cold and rigid . Almost as if his every move was being watched with keen eyes , eyes that won’t leave him alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “So, “ Dream started , pulling away from the handshake and slowly getting up from his place on the floor , “what brings you into the land of the Dream SMP , Ranboo?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  The way his name rolled off Dream’s tongue sent shivers down his spine , something about Dream sounded so familiar , yet he can’t place it anywhere. He shifted around uncomfortably and felt something in his pocket , something small and slick … Right ! the communicator . </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  He vividly remembered the people who caused a huge distress on the small device , sending messages during his arrival and ….. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Oh-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   <em>Dream</em> was one of them , he was in trouble wasn’t he . This is certainly not going to end well , the end was sealed off for a reason and if all of a sudden the literal PRINCE of The End shows up , he can’t even fathom how much chaos would erupt . </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   “ Uh , I’m sorry . I don’t … remember….” He said ever so slowly , trying to stall for the time being. Stretching the words out and hoping for the best . Oh Ender , why have you forsaken him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  He felt Dream’s eyes looking down at his attire , if the way his head is slightly tilted , the crossed arms and soft ticks were anything to go by . “You don’t remember how you manage to get into a private server ? “ The way the words came out made one thing clear to the young prince . Dream has his doubts and he wasn’t leaving until he got them . </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  “I’m sure . I can’t remember anything unfortunately. “ The words came out naturally , surprising himself , he never thought he could sound so convincing , he had always had an issue with his anxiety , often stumbling on his words. But this time it was clear , no stuttering or fumbling with words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>                                                                         Oh ender, what now?</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoy the much shorter chapter, thank you to everyone who left such kind words, you're all amazing peeps ! &lt;3 </p><p>As for my upload schedule , it'll probably every 4 days or so , sometimes 3 if i'm feeling funky . </p><p>Again thank you all for reading this and thank you so much for all the comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The naïve one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>:)Dream Dream Dream Dream Dream Dream Dream Dream Dream Dream Dream Dream Dream Dream Dream Dream Dream Dream Dream Dream Dream Dream Dream Dream Dream Dream Dream Dream Dream Dream Dream Dream Dream Dream Dream Dream Dream Dream Dream Dream Dream Dream Dream Dream Dream Dream Dream Dream Dream Dream Dream Dream Dream Dream Dream Dream Dream Dream Dream Dream :)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really didn't expect all the positive feedback I got , Thank you all so much for reading this. Anyways I apologize for the shorter chapter again , but I will promise you some new characters in the next chapter :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Ranboo wasn’t a skilled liar by any means , he doesn’t like to lie , he never had to lie . When he was younger , his mother had taught him that truth and honesty is key to becoming a good prince. What good are you if you lie to your people after all?</p><p> </p><p>  He remembered the time he broke his mother’s beloved glass vase , a common situation where a child would either come clean or lie to their parents. He must admit , he was tempted to lie to his mother , the vase was a prized possession of hers , breaking it would guarantee a horrible punishment. </p><p> </p><p>   So when his mother saw her son next to a broken vase , small cuts running along his two toned skin, she almost cried . Ranboo didn’t understand why , his mother wasn’t mad at him , she wasn’t reprimanding him for his carelessness, she was on her knees , her arms wrapped around his small figure . She was crying , ender-born don’t cry water , they cried a vague purple liquid instead . </p><p> </p><p>   So he didn’t feel the stinging pain water would bring him , but the oddly warm sensation . He could feel tears running down his own face, he reached his still lanky arms around his mother’s shoulders and the two of them just stayed there for a long time , never letting go of one and another.</p><p> </p><p>   It was a fond memory for sure, he could feel the corners of his mouth tugging up . </p><p> </p><p>   “Well , that is certainly interesting.” </p><p> </p><p>  The bleak voice interrupted the warmth and euphoria he felt , bringing him back from whatever cloud he was floating on and crashing on the floor of the earth . </p><p> </p><p>  Dream seemed to be in deep thought , his hand positioned under his chin , stroking it slightly . He looked like one of those villains in his mother’s books . All he needs is an evil laugh and he’d be set .</p><p> </p><p>   He looked around his surroundings , it would be just so easy to escape right now , make a run for it , hope for the best and pray to ender . But he stayed , he didn’t know why , he could’ve made a run for it and teleported away , he should’ve ran for it , it’s what every piece of him is telling him to do , to run far far away from Dream.</p><p> </p><p>  Yet he didn’t , he stayed right where he had been , sounds like a stupid choice right? He thinks it’s stupid as well , but something tells him that if he stayed , something much bigger is going to happen.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                     And it did. </p><p> </p><p>   “Hey kid , I don’t suppose you have a place to stay do you?” Dreams seemed to have come to a conclusion , a conclusion for what ? Ranboo’s not sure , but it might be useful information to him . And honestly , he could use some right now. “No , I don’t actually have a place to stay.” he said almost sheepishly . </p><p> </p><p>   “Well how about you stay in the Dream smp for now.” Now that wasn’t what he was expecting. The green man seems to be … smiling? He still couldn’t see the other’s face , but something about the way he spoke , and the relaxed posture helped contributed to the feeling that he was smiling underneath the porcelain mask. And it wasn’t your ‘mum just baked a batch of cookies’ smile , it was a ‘I’m about to completely ruin your life’ smile. </p><p> </p><p>   “Oh , wait ? Really?” he had exclaimed , cursed his bashfulness , but his curiosity had gotten the best of him . Part of him is just screaming at himself , telling him that accepting this offer might not be the brightest idea.</p><p> </p><p>    “Of course . Here , I’ll show you the way .” Dream held his hand out for the younger , tempting him to follow him. </p><p> </p><p>                                                                                          S̸̖̥̪͓̲̭̍ẖ̷̞͔͉͔̱̂̒̇͘ỏ̸̡̢͕͕̮̈̽̂̍̽̅̚͘͜u̶̗̩͓͐̿́l̸̢͓̣͍̽͒̀͗̔́͝d̶̽͗̀͜ͅͅ ̷̨̡̧̫̭̳͘ḧ̷̟̰̣̬̥͎́͂e̵͙̞̙͙̟͋͂?̴̡̞͖̥̼̥͓̜̫̅̎̊</p><p> </p><p>  </p><p>   </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. T̸̻̬͇̪̅̈́̈͗͠ͅh̸̞͈̺̟̮̹͐̇͌̈́̉͆͘͠͠e̴̝̬̒́̈̓͌̾̕ ̷̡̰̽͆̃̋̈́̋h̶͕̥̫̬̱̞͎̲͒̓̒͊̓͐̏͂͝ṷ̵̧̨̩̹̙̦̈́̓͛͋̌͘͜n̴̡̨̲͉̞̠͐̊t̷̩͕̼̥͓͌̄͐̃̚͝ ̷̲̯͂</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>̴̖̟̜̱̭̱͈͓̦̽̽̃́͘ᔑ̸̮͕͓͈̝͇͔̟̣̾̀̈́͑̊̌ ̵̘̟̺͂̉͆̿͘͝ꖎ̴̡͉̲̤͖͖̗̏̕͝�̸̩̤̗̾�̵͈͓̠͖͛̅�̵̢͎͈͕̬̬̱̖̅̊̍͜�̶̨̫̳͔̗͕̉ꖌ̵̮͈̮̐ ̶̢̻̬̰͈̘̲̄͐͌̂̽̒̋ͅ╎̴̦͌̆̃̋̚リ̵̛̦̈́ℸ̴̜͕͇͈̈́͘ ̶̷̛͉͚̣͓̗̈̈̾̔̒̇̍̽̉ ̵̘̠̫͙̟͗̕ͅ�̶̯̳̯̱̯͎̅̏͛̉̅�̶̡̜̳̞̥͉͐͗͑̇̍́ ̵̛̞̼͈͋̀̅͌ℸ̷̻̬͍̗͖͚̲̺̦͇̌̍̔̏͒̈́͊̊ ̷̶̧̢̡̪̳̠̰̘̣̆͂̉̑̚͝ ̸̫͔͎̱̤̼̟̌̇̄͑̏̈̽̒̒͆⍑̴̡̲̫̠̔̀ͅᒷ̸̼͖̒̃̕ ̴̜͕͎͑͊̃͌̈̈́̅̎!̵̨̢̛̺͖̰̭̮̼̗̈́̊͊̎͘͝¡̷̞̗̦̹͛́̾͒̈́͜͝ᔑ̶̧̞̱̭̖͖̭̔͌́̐̿ᓭ̶̡͇̹̩̰͗̈̐̀͆͘ͅℸ̶̧̞͇̳̳̗̼͍̐͘͝ ̷̶̫͈̮̣̤̙̣͈̥̱̎͂̍̽̏̌́̃̆̽̾</p><p> </p><p>ᔑ ꖎ𝙹𝙹ꖌ ╎リℸ ̣ 𝙹 ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ !¡ᔑᓭℸ ̣ </p><p> </p><p>- :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“̵̛͉̺̩̳̄̚S̴̨̡͖͕̫̗̮̗̞̫͊͝t̸̞̿͗̍̋ọ̶̻̲̈́́̿͌̈́p̷̡̛̭̘͆̃̉͒́̆͠,̷̛̣̥̑͑̄́͐̅̃ ̷͙̭̮͚̯̪̹̌̉͜ͅp̵̡͚̣̖̈́l̸̡̖̞̤̬͚͒̎̆̈́̈́ȅ̸̖̦̥͓͓͔̠̓́̐͝a̸̦̱̰̳̙͌͒̉̒̂s̷̡̫̪̠̯͐̓̇̍̈͊̾͜ę̵̦̥̰͕̲̳̥̭͆̎̃́͆̃̀̚ ̷̨̧͌͝͝s̴̨̆̉t̶̝̔o̴̲͈̓̒̍̽͑̉͘ͅp̸̮͋͌̑̊͌ ̴̱̱̅!̶̲͖͓̪͈͚͋͗”̷̛͈͕̓̃̓̽̕̕ ̸͔̤̙̀͊͌̌̕͠ͅ<br/>
̵͈̜̮̘̞͈̆̒̈́̍</p><p><br/>
̴̩̤͙̞͍̖̳͍̋̌̌̈́̐̃̉͠“̴̢̢͈̠̦͈͙̹̅̄͠ͅD̴̻̻̘͋͛̉͆͑̀o̴̥̼͛ ̵̧͔͙̗̥̅̂͒̎̆͌̓̿ǐ̷̛͔̦͍͍̣̼̠̮̻͑̑̋͐̇̏͠͠t̸̨̛͍͓͆̚͜͜ ̷̞͍͇͕̭̮͙͂̿̾̌͊̕,̶͉̞͖̘͖̪̹̺͇̉̏̿̿́ͅ ̷̱̗͓͚̿̉ͅŞ̴̢̱̦̯́̒̎͒͌̑̏̚͝a̵̯̙̺̲͕͒̈̓c̶̨̛̣̠̦̗̮͛̍͐͠r̴̺͈̻͚̹͉͕̈̾͂͛̑̈́̕i̶̹͙̺͚̪̟̟̫̫͉̋͂͆͂f̵̟͖̯̫̣͔́̅̇͝ḭ̷̧̯͈̱̓c̵̢̛̖̻͕̿͗̈̊͊͛̆̉͝ę̵̨͓̭͉͉̗̑̒͝ͅ ̴̛̭̻̫̭̤͂͆̊̌͑͒̇͝ț̷̪̺̱̹̈́̇̂̌̓̚͠ḣ̶͕͒̈̑̐́͗͂͝ē̶͎̤͔̈́̅̅̔̎̀̾͝ ̴̠͖͇̠̥̗̜̠͌̂̎̌͊͒͐ͅĶ̷̨͎̝͚̾͂i̴͈̿̈́̄̒̃d̷̺̿͛̑͘!̷̝͈̊̈́̏̇’̶̢̞̻̳̜͙̓́̌̓̓̕̚ͅ<br/>
̵̥͕͖͚̜̗͐̋̽͒̏͝</p><p><br/>
̵̨̼̤͔̼͆͑͌͝ͅ“̶̧͇̺͙̺̻̠̥̦̪̒̓̓̂̎̎̽̕Ȧ̷͚̭̳͓̈́̽̕ͅH̴͔̺͗͂̌͊̇̊͝H̶͖̯̤̦̤̖̮̫̾͜H̴̡̨̢͚̗̆̀͆̌̄͘̕H̷̘͉̘́͆́̚H̶͍̽H̴͕͉̃́͛̉̽́́͌͝H̷͈̔̇H̷̛̩̺̖͍͇̙̰̣͂̏̌̆̅̑̕͝Ḥ̸̜̮̘̌̊̅̌̊̋̊͜Ḩ̴̳̘̪̙̓͋̋̊͠H̴̡̢͇͉̫̬̼̽̓̅H̴̻̗̘͓̤̜͕̻̄̓͌̔̉̂͘͠H̶̨͇̥̹͚̮́͝H̶̬͈̽͑̍̓͐͠H̶͉̯̫͓͉̖̞̬̻̫͆̕H̴̡̜̘͓̩̓͐̈́͌̅̓̑͜H̸̛͙̗̤̳̣̮̑̇̉̓͐͝Ḫ̴̰͔̺̈́̀̔H̶̱̜͚̣̉̋̀̓͘͠H̷̯̼̰̦̭͍͍̑͋H̵͔͛̊̋̏H̵͎̣̭͎̯̓́̾̾͋̚͠H̸̛͉͕̮̬̍͠”̴̣̘̗̖̈́̄̋̊͊͜͝ͅ ̴̨̼̮̖̼̫̹͗̅<br/>
̴̨̡̨̲̝̯̬͈̽̓̕</p><p><br/>
̶̤̱̫̺̓̈̿̌̚͜͜͝͠“̷̢̢̗̳̑̅̊̃̔̕͝Ş̵̝̖̌͋̎̀̀̈́͗̈́̚ͅt̶̛͈̮͙̪̭̊̎̊͑̓̃̐͑ợ̵̡̧̣̮̬̝͉̅̃̍̄̑̈͒̚͝p̸̘̼̝̮̩̜̬̄̔̆͐̑̀̌͌̿͊!̶̭̮̤̼̩̟̘̱͊̈́̄̿̀͘ ̶̠̘̾͛̂̾͘͘Ǐ̸̛͍̝̘̔̎́̂̊̈́͝ṯ̴̛̼͉͕̯̫̞̩͌̂̂̀͊̽̒͘’̴̢͙͉̙̻̞̮̠͙̪̀̏͋̋̓s̸̛̤͉͇̐̉̾̀͘̕͝ ̵̘̭̻̟̻͕͔̝͖̯̄̑̋̃̎̑̈́̒͝h̴̛͎̺͙͓̲̘̳̀̍̏̄̿ŭ̷̡̻̈́̒̄͗ŗ̵̲̞͖̯̗̤͐̚͜t̷̼͖̪̔į̴̛̛̬̮̗͔̪̜̿̿͊̓͌̉͘͜n̸̡̛̑́̋͌͆͋g̴̙̥̫̼̐ ̴̠͙̦̱̠͘ḧ̵̻̘͎̩̙͕̺̮̻́͑̏ͅí̴̧̨̦̖̗̟͖̑̄̓̏̕͜ͅm̶̡̛̝̱̫̱̅́̏͛̿̔̇̇!̷̧͓͇̦͇͇̞̥̯̽̂̈”̵͍͈̯̅̑͌̋͒̓̑̕͝ ̸̭̜̭̪̱͇̫̓̃͋̾̓͑͝͝<br/>
̸̛̱̫̿͗͗͗̈</p><p><br/>
̵̲̑̍̈́͊̇͋̀̉͘“̶̫̭̃̅͗̋͛Ḣ̷̢̖̻͉̯̤͈u̶̢͚̫̱̳͚͍̯̗͊̽̋ş̸̨̳̗̘̪͉̦͒ͅḧ̷̨͍̫̊̑͛͝ ̷̟͍͉̥͓͇̤̣̥̙͆͊͐͝P̴̛͔̹̾̑̚h̷̹̫͚̜̞̼͑̏̍͑͒̎̕͝i̵̳̥̣͔̦̖̙̊̎̈́̌̋̚ͅl̸̗z̵̜͖̮͝ą̵̳̱̳͙̂̋̂!̵̘̹̘̥̺͙͈̪̽̚ͅ”̷͎͒̐͒̈̓̒͋̅ ̷͉̹̜̦̃̈̽̓͠ͅ<br/>
̵̙̘͎͉̘̥͆͗͌<br/>
̶̡̡̨̛̩̟͔̙̰̮͐̏͝<br/>
̴̹͖͓͇̰͎̱͙͒̍̕ "||𝙹⚍ !¡𝙹𝙹∷ ℸ ̣ ⍑╎リ⊣... ╎'ꖎꖎ ℸ ̣ ᔑꖌᒷ ||𝙹⚍ ⚍リ↸ᒷ∷ ᒲ|| ∴╎リ⊣ ↸ᒷᔑ∷..." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>:) </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for not posting an actual chapter , but a new character as I've promised . I wonder...</p><p>- :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The president and his right hand man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>:) </p><p> </p><p>                                                                         !¡⍑╎ꖎ⨅ᔑ'ᓭ ᓭ𝙹リ</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Whoo boy , thank you for reading this and to everyone who commented . </p><p>TW//panic attack<br/>I wrote this while having a panic attack which I am currently still going through . Don't worry I'll be fine .Anyways how is your day? </p><p>Here's the clingy duo, i think i'll change this note later but right now i can barely focus .</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> His mother had taught him many skills since birth , one of which was on how to manage a diplomatic kingdom as he is her only heir . All the knowledge he needed to run a kingdom was grinded into him from birth , after all , a good ruler would have to be fairly educated on subjects as such. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   The boy standing in front of him didn’t have the charisma of a leader, he didn’t have the posture of one and he most certainly doesn’t have the confidence of one as well . The boy who seemed around his age , with curly brown hair and dark eye bags that reminded him of the void which surrounded his land , was the president of a country.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    The boy who looked like he had been dragged through the depths of hell and back , who looked childish and meek , has the weight of an entire country on his back .  He pitied the small boy , he never said it out loud however. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    Tubbo as he is called , reminded him of a story his mother read to him when he was much younger . The story of Atlas , the titan who had to carry the weight of the world after losing the war against the Olympian gods . Strangely enough , it had fit Tubbo , New L’manberg might have won , but it still suffered a lot of heavy damages . Truly , Tubbo was the president of a crater . </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Tubbo’s friend , Tommy was also quite the character . Him being the first person to talk to him other than Dream , Tommy was bold and unafraid to speak his mind , he was rash and impulsive , but underneath the confident façade is just another boy , a boy who had to deal with the lost of family , a boy who lost his country , a boy that has been through so much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   When Tommy showed him around the land of New L’manberg , Ranboo felt ….a sense of home . It looked nowhere near close to how The End looked , with the sun shining onto the trees and small wood buildings littered around the area . But in a way , it felt … comforting . </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Tommy played a major role in the comfort he found in the country . Tommy had shiny blonde hair that shone like gold in the sunshine , bright cadet blue eyes that have witnessed wars , bloodshed and betrayal , yet still brimming with hope and adventure . Blonde hair…… Blue eyes……</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>                                                                                      "̷̧͓̦̤̬̣̜̖̲͕͊̇͆̆̊̅̕W̷̮̰͔̘̪̞͉̯͖̟̅̏̑̐͂̓͛̀̾͝h̷̢͎̣̖̱̺̩̯̊̿͂̀̕͜͝y̸̡̓̔̈́͒̾͘ ̴͙̄̋̈̐̃̀͝ḁ̵̲͙͙̞̣͖͐͝r̶̡̤̐̕͝e̵͚͗̒͂͝ ̸̨̙̜̮̳̺̰̓̓͝y̷̟͈̰̑͊̐͘͝o̸̡͖̯̩̻̣̩͋͗̿͑ṳ̵̰͔̝̻̠̆̏̂͌̅͊ͅ ̶̛̫̞̏̈́̍͗̈́͘͘͠ḧ̸̩̯̻̻͖͈̲̲̖̽͂͌͑͘į̶̹͈͉̟̟͕̖͒͜d̴̙̩̥̟̋̊͂͠i̶̡̧͓͚̥͕̐̌̈̒̈́̈́̎̕͠n̵̘̳͉̉̓͆ģ̶̻͓̪̄ ̶̡̧͚̟̻̐͌̎̋̋̍̓̾ụ̴̹̮̜͚̰͓͛̾̈̿̐̑̔̊n̶̨̺̼͎̩̉͐̒̉̎̚ḓ̸̱̥̲̰̖̍͋̆̑̎ẻ̴͙̋̔̈́͠͝r̸̹̟̰͍̲̤̒̃̇̕͝ ̸̛̮̝͎́́̓͐̔̎́͜t̴͎̂̉̋̍͑̅͐́͘h̴̨̗̯̻͐̒͆ę̴̲͉͎͕̽r̶͚̩̞̓̅̚͝e̸̟̹̻͍͍̦̪̟̦͊̆̅ ̶͉͇̪̯͉̔̇̐̈b̵̦̲̟́̔̊͗͘͘̕ͅu̶̧̯̤̥̦͓̠̳̯̹̔̂̓͒̔͊̂͘̚̚d̸̡̡̥̖̰̮͔̼̄̏̈́͑?̶͖̦͚̟̦̏̓̚͝͝"̵̣̫̱̥͎̯̝̼͇̏̏͛͝͝ ̴̬͇̎̏͋͆͌̂͝͠͝</span>
</p><p>
  <span>̴̠̓̓̈́̈́̌̎̄͑͘</span>
</p><p>
  <span> ̵̹̫̯̖̜̪̭̜̮̗̀̈́̌̚                                                                                      ̴͙̭̩̥͚̪͛͌̓̈́̊͘͝ ̵̢̧͙̠̿̉͊͐̿͊̌̿̆͠"̴̣̖̺̠̂ ̸̰̻̣̫̗̦̟̤̫̀͆̃̓̅̉͋͊͆̕I̴͚̪͉̪͓̾̽̄̂̈͠͝'̵̦̝͔̻̘̐̔̽̈́m̷̤̩̮͉͉̊̿̇̀͝ͅ ̵̺̫̟́͘.̸͚̥̼̄̃̏̿̐̍͘͘͠͠.̶̨̘͎͖̘̮͎̘̍̊̀͊́̋̍̿.̶̘͈̱̈́̍͂.̶͓̣̹͌ ̴̨͙̃̽̋̕͝n̷͚͗̎̽o̸̜̠̬̰̿͗t̷̘̱̒͑̐̍̄ ̶̧͍̝͝a̶̢̭͉͖̾͜ ̵͔̘͍͉̈̇̂̋͘ḅ̷̺̳̹͇̰̣̞̭̹̂̓̓̚̚͝ï̶̛̫̽̈́͑̓̽̇͠ģ̷̝͍̼͈̫̜̲̂͒͜ ̶̻͚̜͔̌͊̇̉͐̅͝͝f̷̨̲̥͓̝̟̺̠̱͊̍̅̑͒͠ͅą̸̛̞̺͎͖̻̥̯̄̆̀͗̆̆̇͜n̸̨̙̱̲͖̩͈̙̣̏̄̿͗̒̂͘ͅ ̷̦̤̻̬̻̦̜̩͉̱̌ṏ̷̡̢̩̯̺͕̺̪́̿͑͌̿͆̍́͒͜f̸̻̖̔̈ ̷̡̢̫͔̠̤̋̌͜͠t̸̛̮͔͌͌̈̒̀̋ḧ̶̢̯̘̭̤̲̟͍́̋̿ȩ̷̧̗͕͚̭̺̺̕ ̴̧̨̜͕̹̬̗̳̱̀̑͐͑͐̆̏s̶̟͚̙̲̦̠̘̬̲̈́̽̽̎̂͠u̸̡̮̣̬̞͉̓̓̎̐͐̈̂̉͝ͅn̸̨̹̠̜̊̋͗̎̅͑͜ ̶̡͇͙͈͈̮͙̓͘.̵̢̢̬͔͓̰̭͈̖͕̽́͗̊.̴̣̙̟̪̦̈́̓̒͐͂̍̀.̵̹̙͓̯̙̺̖̺̈́͛̽̈́͒̿͂͛͠.̴̢̳̙̳̬̖̰͕̮͐ͅ"̵̨̛̻̭̙͍̘̪͎̳͇͗̍̈</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Ranboo , what brought you here to L’manberg ?” The sharp voice woke him out of his trance , “Oh , um Dream led me here. Said I could stay here or something.” He replied curtly . </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Oh the green bitch.” Tommy replied ever so matter-of-factly , Ranboo could never get used to the other’s profanity . “I don’t think that’s a very nice thing to call someone.” he muttered under his breath , hoping that Tommy would just brush past it .</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  He didn’t even notice the nearby endermen signaling a very specific message to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>                                                                                ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ᓭℸ ̣ ∷𝙹リ⊣⍑𝙹ꖎ↸ ⍑ᔑᓭ ʖᒷᒷ ᓵ𝙹ᒲ!¡∷𝙹ᒲ╎ᓭᒷ↸</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>